This conference is focused on the ?Regulation and Function of Small GTPases?. In 2017, we will hold the thirteenth meeting of this highly successful FASEB Science Research Conference on small GTPases, which has been running for the past 25 years. This conference is considered to be the premier international meeting addressing multidisciplinary facets of small GTPases. It provides an interactive forum that covers the latest developments in the field, and presents the newest technological advancements being used to unravel the complex roles of small GTPases in human health and disease. The founding member of the small GTPase superfamily, Ras, is the most commonly mutated oncogene in human cancers, and many other small GTPases (including RhoA, Rac1, Rab5, Rheb, and RalA) also play fundamental roles in cancer development and progression. Due to these important oncogenic functions of small GTPases, there will be a strong cancer theme underlying this meeting. However, small GTPases also participate in other biomedically important events, including the promotion of vascular diseases, immunological abnormalities, mental disorders, and metabolic conditions. For these reasons, progress from a number of fields in addition to cancer biology will be highlighted, including neurobiology, developmental biology, computational biology, and membrane biophysics to ensure that we are leveraging and learning from discoveries made in important related fields. The main objective of the meeting is to stimulate cross-pollination of ideas among researchers investigating basic biochemical mechanisms, cell and tissue biology, and translational models to define the diverse functions of small GTPases. To enhance this exchange of ideas, researchers with wide-ranging and complementary expertise will participate in sessions arranged around biological themes, but with varied approaches and model systems. This format will ensure that new ideas emerge and future collaborations are established. The conference will be held June 11-15, 2017, in West Palm Beach Florida, which is an ideal location for fostering discussions and supporting a relaxed, collaborative environment. There are 32 confirmed speakers from the United States and other countries. To support the participation of the next generation of researchers, there will be 16 short talks selected from abstracts submitted by students, post-doctoral fellows, and junior investigators. Two career-oriented sessions for trainees and junior investigators will address successful strategies to publish manuscripts and obtain funding, and one ?meet-the-expert? session will encourage the interactions of trainees and junior investigators with senior leaders. Poster sessions will further enhance the opportunity to present and discuss unpublished data. Specific attention has been paid to the inclusion of women, and of junior and minority investigators. While this meeting has always had an inclusive atmosphere, we will also offer travel awards to minority and female applicants at various stages of their careers. This initiative is detailed in the application.